O Inferno de Chaves/PT
Sartre escreveu em sua famosa peça “Entre Quatro Paredes”, de 1945, que “o inferno são os outros”. Não existe uma definição universalmente aceita sobre o conceito de inferno na tradição teológica ocidental. Segundo o historiador Jean Delumeau, no livro “Entrevistas Sobre o Fim dos Tempos”, o catolicismo tradicional, apoiando-se em Santo Agostinho, apregoava a “existência de um lugar de sofrimento eterno para aqueles que tiverem praticado um mal considerável nessa vida e dele jamais se tenha arrependido”. Essa noção, um tanto incongruente com a imagem de um Deus misericordioso, não prosperou fora do imaginário popular, sendo substituída pela solução do Purgatório, desenvolvida no século II, sobretudo, por Orígenas. Ninguém mais estaria condenado para sempre, embora, excetuando-se os santos, todos tivessem que passar por um período variável de purificação, com a garantia da salvação ao final. Santo Irineu discordava. Para ele, “os pecadores confirmados, obstinados, se apartaram de Deus, também se apartaram da vida”. Portanto, após o julgamento final, os condenados seriam simplesmente apagados da existência. A polêmica continuou pelos séculos dos séculos, com novos debatedores: Tomás de Aquino, Lutero, Joaquim de Fiore. Na literatura, Dante e Milton criaram visões poderosas do inferno. O trio de condenados de Sartre, os cenobitas sadomasoquistas de Clive Barker e os pecadores amaldiçoados de Roberto Bolaños são recriações contemporâneas perturbadoras. Sim, Roberto Bolaños. Não, não se trata do falecido ficcionista chileno Roberto Bolaño (1953–2003), autor do calhamaço “2666”. O Bolaños com S é um artista infinitamente superior. Refiro-me ao ator, escritor e diretor mexicano Roberto Gómez Bolaños, apelidado, num exagero quase perdoável, de Chespirito, ou “Pequeno Shakespeare” à mexicana. Ele é o criador de uma das mais sutis, brilhantes e temíveis representações do inferno em qualquer das artes: o seriado “Chaves”. Se, conforme ensinou Baudelaire, “a maior artimanha do demônio é convencer-nos de que ele não existe”, podemos concluir que esse mesmo demônio não iria apresentar seus domínios por meio de estereótipos: escuridão, chamas, tridentes, lava. Em “Chaves”, verdadeiramente, “o inferno são os outros.” Bolaños encheu sua criação de sinais que devem ser decodificados para que se revele seu verdadeiro sentido de auto moralizante. O primeiro e mais importante é o título. Originalmente, o seriado chama-se “El Chavo Del Ocho”, ou traduzindo do espanhol: “O Moleque do Oito”. Ninguém sabe o verdadeiro nome do protagonista, que nunca foi pronunciado. Chamam-no apenas de “Moleque”. O nome próprio Chaves é uma adaptação brasileira, uma corruptela da palavra “chavo”. É certo que um “chavo”, ou “moleque”, é quem faz molecagens; quem subverte a ordem do que seria moral e socialmente aceito como correto. Em livre interpretação, o “moleque” é um pecador. Portanto, o seriado trata de pecados. Não de pecados mortais, pois do contrário dificilmente seus personagens gerariam simpatia, mas, com certeza, de pecados capitais. Ao contrário do que muitos acreditam, o protagonista não mora em um barril, mas na casa número 8. Sendo órfão e morador de rua, foi recolhido por uma idosa, que jamais foi mostrada; e que talvez não exista. Se existir é a morte materializada, pois habita o 8. Basta deitar o numeral 8 que obtemos o símbolo do infinito. A morte é infinita, pois não há vida antes da vida e após a vida volta-se a condição anterior. A vida pode ser medida pelo tempo, o antes e o depois é, por definição, infinito. O nada infinito, a graça infinita ou a purgação infinita. Essa vila do “8” nada mais é do que um pedaço do Inferno, especialmente preparado para receber seus hospedes, mortos e condenados no julgamento final. Uma variação cômica de “Entre Quatros Paredes”, onde duas mulheres e um homem (além de um mordomo… mas o comunista Sartre não considerou o representante da classe proletária um personagem pleno) são obrigados a se suportarem mutuamente pela eternidade, num ciclo infindável de acusações e violência. Não é difícil imaginar a cena: Chiquinha chuta a canela de Quico e faz seu pai pensar que o menino foi o agressor, enervado Seu Madruga belisca Quico, que chama Dona Florinda, que acerta um tapa no vizinho gentalha, que descarrega a raiva no Moleque, que atinge o Seu Barriga quando ele chega para cobrar o aluguel. Enquanto isso, o professor Girafales, queimando de desejo, bebe café, com um buquê de rosas no colo, sem desconfiar a causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância de tanta repetição. O cenário é um labirinto rizomático, sem centro, começo nem fim. Saindo da vila caem em uma rua estreita que leva a um pequeno parque, um restaurante e uma apertada sala de aula. As variações, como Acapulco, são exceções que confirmam a regra. O universo dos personagens se resume a esse espaço claustrofóbico, onde um ambiente leva a outro que leva a outro que leva a outro, indefinidamente. Os pecados que cometeram em vida transparecem em suas características, medos e frustrações. Chaves, o Moleque, sempre faminto, cometia o pecado da gula. Glutão inveterado, sua preferência por sanduiche de presunto indica desprezo pelas leis de Deus, que proibiu o consumo de porco, esse animal sujo e de pé fendido. Inimigo de qualquer autoridade moral, apelidou seu professor de “Mestre Linguiça”, outra referência a malfadada iguaria suína. Seu Madruga, que têm muito trabalho para continuar sem trabalhar, cometia o pecado da preguiça. Exigem redobrados esforços suas estratégias de fuga, para não pagar os indefectíveis 14 meses de aluguel. Que nunca se tornam 15 meses, denotando que a passagem do tempo está suspensa. Não é necessário lembrar que 7 + 7 é igual a 14 e que, na tradição crística, 70 x 07 simboliza o infinito. Da mesma forma que o 8, o símbolo de adição deitado torna-se o de multiplicação. Deus mora nos detalhes. A ganância de Seu Barriga é óbvia. Quem mais cobraria o aluguel mensal praticamente todos os dias? Os golpes que o Moleque lhe aplica sempre que chega a vila faz parte de sua punição. O fato de possuir como veículo uma Brasília amarela liga-o imediatamente ao país Brasil, indicando que em vida deve ter se envolvido em escândalos de corrupção. Terry Gilliam não escolhe títulos ao acaso. O pequeno marinheiro Quico, o menino mais rico da vila, é movido pela inveja. Sempre que vê um de seus pobres vizinhos se divertindo com um surrado brinquedo, cobiça aquela alegria simplória e vai buscar um dos seus, sempre maior e melhor, mas que nunca lhe dá satisfação. O brinquedo do outro, mesmo sendo obviamente inferior, sempre lhe parece mais interessante. Um círculo vicioso de inveja, jamais saciada. Chiquinha é marcada pela personalidade intolerante, raivosa. Imitando o Pateta, usava o automóvel como uma arma potencializadora de sua ira. Morrendo em uma briga de trânsito, na vila, tenta fazer o mesmo com o triciclo. Não foram poucas as vezes que atropelou pés e brinquedos. Mas a musa que canta a ira do poderoso Aquiles não se ocupa da ira insignificante de Francisquinha. Sendo a menor e fisicamente mais fraca da vila, só lhe resta chorar, chorar e chorar. Dona Florinda e o Professor Girafales foram libertinos do porte do Marquês de Sade e Messalina (ou os próprios). Mestres na arte da luxúria, acabaram condenados a eternidade de abstinência sexual. Frigida e impotente, a mente almeja, mas o corpo não acompanha. Consomem infindáveis xícaras de café que, com propriedades estimulantes, alimentam ainda mais o fogo que não podem debelar. O professor Girafales fuma em sala de aula não porque “El Chavo Del Ocho” foi gravado antes da praga politicamente correta, mas devido ao fato dele ser portador do célebre cacoete pós-coito de acender um cigarro, fazer um aro de fumaça no ar e perguntar “foi bom para você?”. Incapaz de cumprir a primeira parte do ritual erótico, involuntariamente reproduz a segunda. Não por acaso, a trilha sonoro de seus encontros é a mesma de “… E o Vento Levou”. A frase final do filme é “amanhã será outro dia”. Na vila, sempre haverá outro dia e outra xícara de café. Dona Clotilde, a bruxa do 71, padecia de extrema vaidade. O gênio de Bolaños teve a sutileza de convidar uma ex-miss, a espanhola Angelines Fernández, para interpretar a personagem. Novamente o signo de uma condenação eterna aparece: 71 nada mais é do que 7+1=8. O animal de estimação de Dona Clotilde, significativamente chamado de Satanás, chama atenção para outro elemento importante. A presença de diversos demônios errantes na vila. Trata-se de uma besta transmorfa. Em alguns episódios satanás é um gato, em outros um cão. Diferente do paradoxo do coelho-pato de Jastrow, Wittgenstein e Thomas Kuhn, que servia ao desenvolvimento da razão, o gato-cão é uma representação do misticismo, o cão em “pessoa”. Em 1589 o teólogo Peter Binsfeld, no livro “Binsfeld’s Classification of Demons”, estabeleceu que cada um dos sete pecados capitais possui um patrono infernal. Sintomaticamente, Lúcifer, nome pelo qual muitos chamam satanás, gera a vaidade. Os outros são Asmodeu que gera a luxúria, Belzebu a gula, Mammon a ganância, Belphegor a preguiça, Azazel a ira e Leviatã a inveja. Não nos enganemos: eles rondam a vila. Aparecem circunstancialmente, para promover desordem, dor e tentação. Se o gato-cão Lúcifer/Satanás ajuda a difundir o boato de que Dona Clotilde é uma bruxa, me parece óbvio que a bela menina Paty e sua tia Glória são Belzebu e Belphegor metamorfoseados em súcubos, demônio sexuais femininos, prontos para atiçar outros apetites no Moleque e tirar Seu Madruga de seu estado de letargia. Por sua vez, o galã de novelas Hector Bonilla, que visitou a vila, nada mais é do que Asmodeu na forma de um íncubo, demônio sexual masculino, com a missão de tumultuar a relação do casal de libertinos castrados. Nhonho é Mammon, instigando o pai avaro a gastar. Popis é Azazel, esmerando-se em despertar a ira de Chiquinha com sua futilidade enervante. Godinez é Leviatã atiçando a inveja de Quico, com suas respostas tão certeiras quanto involuntárias ao Mestre Linguiça. Figuras de pouca relevância como Dona Neves, Seu Furtado, os jogadores de ioiô, os alunos anônimos na escola, os clientes do restaurante, o pessoal do parque e do festival da boa vizinhança, além de outros coadjuvantes, são entidades demoníacas menores, com a função de criar a ilusão de normalidade. De fato, os frequentadores da vila parecem inscientes de sua condição. Os adultos por serem alto centrados. As crianças por estarem duplamente amaldiçoados, regredidos a condição infantil, talvez como espelho da imaturidade emocional que os levaram a conduta pecadora. Enquanto muitas pessoas sonham em possuir a experiência da maturidade em um corpo jovem, eles mantiveram o corpo que possuíam na hora da morte, mas quase sem nenhuma experiência. Essas são as sutilezas da burocracia infernal. O carteiro Jaiminho, em sua função de portador de mensagens, é o único representante do lado de cá. Um médium que tenta fazer contato com essa outra dimensão. Seu constante estado de fadiga é resultado do esforço sobre-humano necessário para cruzar as dimensões. Prova disso é a descrição que Jaiminho dá de sua terra natal, Tangamandápio. A despeito de existir de fato, sendo localizada a noroeste do Estado mexicano de Michoacán, trata-se de uma alegoria. Segundo o carteiro, tudo em Tangamandápio é colossal. Seria maior do que Nova York e teria uma população de muitos milhões de habitantes. O que poderia ser tão grande? Obviamente, ela não se refere a uma única localidade isolada, mas a todo o planeta; a terra dos vivos. As cartas que transporta são psicografias e a bicicleta que nunca larga, apesar de não saber andar, nada mais é do que um totem, ao estilo de “A Origem”, necessário para que possa voltar para realidade. Em “El Chavo Del Ocho”, Bolanõs, o Camus asteca, criou sua própria versão do mito de Sísifo. O Moleque e companhia estão condenados a empurrar inutilmente por uma ladeira íngreme essa imensa pedra chamada cotidiano, que sempre rola de volta, obrigando-os ao tormento do eterno retorno. A pedra de Quico é quadrada, não rola, desliza. É cômico, apesar de trágico. ---- Fonte: Bula. Escrito por: Ademir Luiz. English Translation Sartre wrote in his famous play "In the Bedroom," 1945, "hell is other people." There is no universally accepted definition of the concept of hell in the Western theological tradition. According to historian Jean Delumeau, in the book "Interviews About the End of Time," traditional Catholicism, relying on St. Augustine, preached the "existence of a place of eternal suffering for those who have done considerable harm in this life and have never has repented." This notion, somewhat incongruous with the image of a merciful God, did not thrive outside the popular imagination, being replaced by the solution of Purgatory, developed in the second century mainly by Orígenas. Nobody else would be doomed forever, though, except for the saints, everyone had to pass a variable period of purification, with the assurance of salvation at the end. St. Irenaeus disagreed. For him, "The confirmed sinners, obstinate, estranged from God, also departed from life." Therefore, after the final judgment, the convicts were simply erased from existence. The controversy continued forever, with new panelists: Thomas Aquinas, Luther, Joachim of Fiore. In the literature, Dante and Milton created powerful visions of hell. The trio of convicts Sartre, sadomasochistic Cenobites from Clive Barker and the damned sinners Roberto Bolaños are disturbing contemporary recreations. Yes, Roberto Bolaños. No, this is not the late Chilean novelist, Roberto Bolaño (1953-2003), author of the tome "2666." The Bolaños with S is an infinitely superior artist. I refer to the actor, writer and director Roberto Gómez Bolaños Mexican, nicknamed, almost a pardonable exaggeration of Chespirito, or "Little Shakespeare" in Mexican. He is the creator of one of the most brilliant, subtle and fearsome representations of hell in any of the arts: the show "Keys." If, as taught Baudelaire, "the greatest trick the devil is to convince us that he does not exist," we can conclude that even the devil would not submit their domains through stereotypes: darkness, flames, pitchforks, lava. In "Keys" truly "hell is other people." Bolaños filled his creation of signals to be decoded to reveal that its true sense of self moralizing. The first and most important is the title. Originally, the show was called "El Chavo Del Ocho," or translating from Spanish: "The Eighth Kid." Nobody knows the real name of the protagonist, which was never uttered. Cha - in slang - only "Kid." The Keys own name is a Brazilian adaptation, a corruption of the word "chaco." It is true that a "chavo," or "kid," does mischief; who subverts the order of what would be morally and socially accepted as correct. In free interpretation, the "kid" is a sinner. Therefore, the show comes to sins. No mortal sins, otherwise hardly his characters generate sympathy, but surely, the capital sins. Contrary to what many believe, the protagonist does not live in a barrel, but in house number eight being orphaned and homeless, was collected by an elderly couple, which was never shown; and that might not exist. If there is materialized death, he dwells in 8. Simply turn the numeral 8 and we get the infinity symbol. Death is infinite because there is no life before and life after life back to previous condition. Life can be measured by time, before and after is, by definition, infinite. The infinite nothingness, infinite or infinite grace purge. This village of "8" is nothing more than a piece of Hell, specially prepared to receive its guests, dead and condemned in the final judgment. A comic variation of "Between Fours Walls," where two women and one man (Plus a butler... but not the communist Sartre considered the representative of the proletarian class, a full character.) are forced to endure each other for eternity, an endless cycle of accusations and violence. It is not difficult to imagine the scene: Chiquinha Quico kicks his father's shins and makes his father think that the boy was the aggressor, unnerved Madruga pinch Quico, Dona Florinda calling, which sees a slap in the neighboring mob, discharging anger on Molech that reaches his belly when he arrives to collect the rent. Meanwhile, Professor Girafales, burning with desire, drinks coffee, with a bouquet of roses on her lap, without suspecting the cause, motive, reason or circumstance of such repetition. The setting is a rhizomatic labyrinth with no center, no beginning or end. Leaving the village fall into a narrow street that leads to a small park, a restaurant and a tight classroom. Variations such as Acapulco, are exceptions that prove the rule. The universe of characters comes down to this claustrophobic space, where an environment leads to another that leads to another which leads to another, indefinitely. The sins committed in life are apparent in their characteristics, fears and frustrations. Keys, Molech, always hungry, committing the sin of gluttony. Inveterate glutton, his preference for ham sandwich indicates contempt for the laws of God, which forbade the consumption of pork, the dirty animals and cloven feet. Enemy of any moral authority, his teacher dubbed "Master Sausage," another reference to the ill-fated swine delicacy. Madruga, we have much work to continue without working, committed the sin of sloth. Greater efforts must be their escape strategies, not to pay the unfailing fourteen months of rent. That never become fifteen months, indicating that the passage of time is suspended. It is necessary to remember that 7 + 7 equals 14 and that the Christic tradition, 70 x 07 symbolizes infinity. Similarly to 8, the symbol becomes lying adding the multiplication. God lives in the details. Greed the belly makes this obvious. Who else would charge monthly rent nearly every day? The blows that Kid apply whenever you come to town is part of his punishment. The fact of owning a vehicle a yellow Brasilia connects immediately to the country Brazil, indicating that in life must have been involved in corruption scandals. Terry Gilliam not singles titles at random. Little Sailor Quico, the richest village boy, is moved by envy. Whenever he see one of his poor neighbors having fun with a battered toy with simplistic joy, he becomes envious and will try to get one of his own, bigger and better, but it never gives him satisfaction. The toy of the other kids, even though lesser in quality, always seems more interesting. It is a vicious, never sated, circle of envy. Chiquinha is marked by an intolerant, angry personality. Imitating Goofy wore the automobile as a potentiating gun of his wrath. Dying in a traffic fight in the village, he tries to do the same with the tricycle. There were many times that he toys with his feet. But the muse that sings the wrath of the mighty Achilles does not mind the insignificant wrath of Francisquinha. Being the smallest and physically weakest of the village, he can only cry and cry and cry. Doña Florinda and Professor Girafales Libertines were the size of the Marquis de Sade and Messalina (or themselves). Masters in the art of lust, eventually condemned to eternity of sexual abstinence. Frigid and impotent, the mind craves, but the body does not follow. They consume endless cups of coffee, with stimulant properties, further feeding the fire that they can not overcome. The teacher Girafales smokes in the classroom because "El Chavo Del Ocho" was recorded before politically correctness, but due to him being famous bearer of bad habit postcoital to light a cigarette, blowing a ring of smoke in the air and asking, "Was it good for you?" Unable to fulfill the first part of the erotic ritual unwittingly reproduces the second. Not coincidentally, the sound track of your meetings is the same as "...with the Wind." The final line in the film is, "Tomorrow is another day." In the village, there will always be another day and another cup of coffee. Dona Clotilde, the seventy-one year old witch, suffered from extreme vanity. Genius Bolaños had the subtlety to invite an ex-miss, the Spanish Angelines Fernández, to play the character. Again the sign of an eternal sentence appears: 71 is nothing more than 7 + 1 = 8. The Pet Dona Clotilde, significantly called Satan, calls attention to another important element. The presence of several demons wandering in the village. It is a beast transformed. In some episodes Satan is a cat, a dog in the other. Unlike the paradox of the Duck - Rabbit Jastrow, Wittgenstein and Thomas Kuhn, who served the development of reason, the cat - dog is a representation of mysticism, the dog "person." In 1589 the theologian Peter Binsfeld, in the book "Binsfeld 's Classification of Demons," established that each of the seven deadly sins has an infernal patron. Tellingly, Lucifer, by which many call Satan, generates vanity. The others are Asmodeus that generates lust, gluttony Beelzebub, Mammon greed, laziness Belphegor, Leviathan Azazel anger and envy. Make no mistake: they surround the village. Appear circumstantially, to promote disorder, pain and temptation. If the cat - dog Lucifer/Satan helps to spread the rumor that Dona Clotilde is a witch, it seems obvious that the beautiful girl Paty and his Aunt Gloria are Beelzebub Belphegor and metamorphosed into succubi, female sex demons, ready to stir up other appetites the Kid and take Madruga of its lethargy. In turn, the heartthrob of novels Hector Bonilla, who visited the village, is nothing more than Asmodeus as an incubus, male sexual demon with a mission to disrupt the couple's relationship castrated libertines. Nhonho is Mammon, prompting the miser to spend lavishly. Popis is Azazel, perfecting it in the wrath of Chiquinha with its enervating futility. Godinez is Leviathan stoking envy of Quico, with their responses as involuntary as Master Sausage. Figures of little relevance as Dona Neves, your Furtado, yo-yo players, anonymous students in school, restaurant patrons, the park staff and the festival of good neighborliness, and other adjuncts, are smaller demonic entities, with function to create the illusion of normality. In fact, the village goers seem inscientes of their condition. Adults for being high centered. Children because they are doubly cursed, child exist in a regressed condition, perhaps as a mirror of emotional immaturity that led to sinful conduct. While many people dream of owning the experience of maturity in a young body, they kept the body that possessed at death, but almost no experience. These are the subtleties of the infernal bureaucracy. The Jaiminho Postman, in his role as the bearer of messages, is the sole representative of this side. A psychic who tries to make contact with this other dimension . Her constant state of fatigue is the result of superhuman effort required to cross dimensions. Proof of this is the description that gives Jaiminho their homeland, Tangamandapio. Despite there actually being located northwest of the Mexican state of Michoacán, it is an allegory. According to Postman, all in Tangamandapio is colossal. Would be larger than New York and have a population of many millions of inhabitants. What could be so great? Obviously, it does not refer to a single isolated area, but throughout the world; the land of the living. The letters are carrying psicografias and wide bike ever , despite not knowing floor, is nothing more than a totem pole in the style of "Inception," it is necessary for them to get back to reality. In "El Chavo Del Ocho," Bolanos, Aztec Camus has created its own version of the myth of Sisyphus . The Kid and company are needlessly condemned to push a steep slope that immense stone routine call, which always rolls back, forcing them to the torment of the eternal return. The stone Quico is square, not rolls, glides. It is comical, while tragic. ---- Source: http://www.revistabula.com/768-pecados-demonios-e-tentacoes-em-chaves/Bull. Written by: Luiz. Category:AltLang Category:Demon/Devil Category:Television Category:Theory